Heroes don't die
by IrishNun
Summary: What if Sam and Dean weren't there when Bobby got shot? Spoiler alert 7X10


**Title:** Heroes don't die

**Summary:** What if Sam and Dean weren't there when Bobby got shot?

**AN:** Spoiler alert 7x10 Death's Door

OoooO

Her fingers trembled as they hovered over the numbers on her cell phone. She wondered how she was going to tell them what happened. How she would tell them it wasn't good news. He was practically a father to them especially after John died. When he was supposed to be training them on how to take apart a weapon, he taught him how to throw a baseball instead.

This was all her fault. She knew it was a bad idea to go after the Leviathan. She could feel it in her gut. But he wanted to follow Dick. He wanted to see what the Leviathan were planning to do. They were only supposed to watch them from a distance but even then she knew it was too dangerous. She knew Dick was going to be heavily protected and they didn't even know how to kill them yet. She shouldn't have agreed to go with his plan but that's what you do for someone you love. You follow them through the fires of hell. And the Leviathan were fiery. They came out of nowhere grabbing her from behind and locking her in a small room. She wasn't there long when her hero kicked his way through the door with a bottle of cleaning fluid. Only three bullets were shot into the car as she quickly drove it away. One smashed through the back windscreen, one grazed her arm and one hit her superman in the forehead.

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her auburn hair. She pressed number three on her speed dial and took a deep breath in letting it out slowly. Her heart felt like it was about to burst through her chest. She looked over at her best friend lying helplessly in the hospital bed. "Just hold on a few more hours, honey. Just until they come, okay?" She knew her words were falling on deaf ears. The doctor said her voice might help but she knew better. Death was on his door step and not even her words could help him but still... she wanted him to at least hold on for a few more hours.

She pressed the green button and held the phone to her ear. It went straight to voicemail. She knew the boys were out on a hunt. Bobby had sent them on a normal salt and burn case. He gave them something easy to take their minds away from the Leviathan for a while. "Hey Dean," she got to her feet and hoped her voice wouldn't break down. "I'm at Hammonton Regional Hospital. Bobby's been hurt. It's not..." she paused. She didn't want to tell him how bad it was but knew if she didn't say how important it was, they wouldn't rush back. She cleared her throat and stepped towards the bed. "Please get here as soon as you can," she begged then hung up the phone and threw in on the bed side table. She wrapped her hand around his and squeezed it tightly. "I know Death is knocking at the door," she whispered gently rubbing the back of her fingers down his stubbly cheek. "But please wait a few hours before you let him in," she leaned down, kissed him on the lips and hoped he could hear her.

The black Impala screeched to a halt in front of the hospital emergency door. The two men quickly got out and slammed the car doors behind them disregarding the woman telling them they couldn't park there. They pushed their way passed the patients. A nurse tried to ask them who they were there to see but they just ran through her. They saw Ellen at the end of the hall. A tall man in a white coat was walking away from her slowly. "No," Dean could hear Sam whisper. Dean shook his head. This wasn't real. This was Bobby they were talking about. Suddenly, things seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Ellen let the doctor walk away without saying a word. She could feel a warmth behind her eyes and a lump form within her throat. She looked back into the room again. A nurse was pulling the oxygen mask away from Bobby's face. Another was turning off the machines. Her bottom lip trembled and still she tried to calm her breathing. People were walking by her as if she wasn't there. Her eyes fell to the floor under his bed, then to her feet. She heard a child cry and she raised her head. It was then that she saw them. She saw Sam first. His eyes shone as they turned into pools of water. When she looked at Dean, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She couldn't stop her bottom lip from curling downwards. Tears fell down the creases of her face and her shoulders jumped forward as her breathing was interrupted by her cries. Dean quickly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her just as her legs felt weak.

Her heart was slowly breaking. Her superman was gone.

OoooO

**AN:** Such a sad episode and if you want to end up like a blubbering idiot, like me, watch the last four minutes while listening to James Vincent Mc Morrow's version of Higher Love.


End file.
